A New Journey Begins
by SoraAkatsukigirl
Summary: Just something I thought up today. This will eventually turn into a love story between two OC's. I would appreciate it if people reviewed and let me know what they think or if I should even continue it. Thanks.


Chirping birds... That was always the sound I woke to in the morning. Groaning I opened my eyes to see sunlight peeking through the window. I rolled over onto my stomach, letting sleep start to claim me again when there was a soft knock at my door.

"Hanako, its time to get up or you will be late" said a voice through the door. It was the voice of my guardian, who took me in after my parents died in battle.

"Yamato can I have five more minutes?" I asked into my pillow knowing the answer already.

My guardian softly chuckled through the door "no you'll be late."

"...Fine" I grumbled rolling out of bed as I did.

Today was the day, the start of the chunin exams. The village elders changed the rules the year after the invasion, you had to be at least sixteen before you could participate. Our sensei thought it best that we wait until we were seventeen however, and so we did. After all, these exams could literally kill you.

I may not have been Yamato's biological child, but I did very much look and act like him. Heck I could even pull his "ghoul face."

I teetered on my bare feet inside my closet trying to decide what to wear before choosing black cargo pants that unzip at the knee and a light grey t-shirt, slipping my black ninja sandals on as well.

After I had finished dressing I walked over to the dresser in my room that had a mirror in it. I smiled, it was a gift from my wood user guardian. Quickly I brushed my brown long hair, pulling it up into a high ponytail, even in a ponytail, it went to the middle of my back.

Finally I made my way downstairs to see my guardian sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

I said nothing as I pulled up a chair and began to fill my plate.

Both of us ate in a comfortable silence before I put our dishes in the sink and began washing them, suddenly I felt tense, my nerves settling in. What if I wasnt good enough to pass?

"Hana" softly spoke Yamato who was still seated at the table, I jumped, startled out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked putting up the last of the dishes, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart.

The sound of a chair scraping the floor could be heard as the captain stood. "I wanted to wish you luck today. Not that I believe you will need it."

I turned around slowly, shock obvious on my face. "Thanks." I managed to mumble.

Yamato began digging in his pocket for something. "This is for you" he says closing the distance between us before taking my hand and placing a small wooden bracelet in it.

I held it up to my face, closely inspecting it. It looked like a well crafted ring of flowers. "You made this?" I asked in astonishment staring up at him. My guardian's cheeks became rosy, now embarrassed as he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so.

Quickly I jumped on him giving him what I thought would be a bone crushing hug, which to him probably wasn't. "Thank you otou-san! I love it, its beautiful." I felt Yamato stiffen as the words left my mouth. Feeling embarrassed I let go and mumbled my apology. I had made the mistake of calling him my dad just now. I hadn't called him that since I was a small child who didnt know any better. I was only three when he took me in.

I started to walk away but soon found that Yamato's strong arms were wrapped around me from behind, his chin resting on the top of my head. "Its okay" he whispered "if you want to call me that."

I nodded feeling relieved and smiled.

"You better get going or you really will be late Hanako." He said releasing me.

"Yes sir!" I said slipping my gift onto my left wrist and heading for the door, I paused after opening it.

"... Dad?" I called, it sounded foreign to my ears.

A hesitant "yes?" Came from our kitchen.

"I love you." I swallowed hard, my mouth was suddenly dry and I felt awkward showing affection, my guardian... My dad and I hardly did. We were ninja after all.

I heard him shift in the kitchen uncomfortably and I knew he felt just as awkward. He walked into the living room, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I looked down feeling my face heat up.

"... Love you too Hana." He managed to squeak out, and with that, I left with a smile on my face.


End file.
